Finding The One
by AdriBlack1
Summary: Dominique Weasley has had her heart shattered by those she thought would never dream of hurting her. Will she ever find the one she's meant to spend the rest of her life with or is she destined to be alone? *Coincides with The Legend Continues*
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Okay, so this is a different story I've been working on. I've been wanting to write it for a long time now, and I have finally decided to go ahead with it. I don't plan for this to be very long, just a couple of chapters, not nearly as long as my first story, **__**The Legend Continues *which I haven't necessarily finished, but I'm working on it, I promise!***__**. I wanted to give some insight and background on Dominique. I know in TLC I made it seem like I didn't care for her very much, but I do. She's one of my more preferred characters in the next generation. The chapters aren't going to be very long, at least I don't think so. TLC is written in third-person omniscient so there are things that are told that aren't necessarily known by other characters. Well, enjoy! –Adri**_

* * *

She sat alone on a low hill amongst the many trees that shaded the edge of the backyard of the Potter home. She sat quietly observing the way his wavy hair, slightly windswept, fell atop his head, a grin broadening on his face as he made his way toward her. She tried to hold back the beam as she watched him greet various family members. She giggled as he ran a hand sheepishly through his turquoise hair as her grandmother admonished his thin figure. Finally, she thought to herself, he was within her reach, well almost, a mere thirty feet away. He waved and she shook with excitement as she stood up and waved frantically, glad that he found her hidden in the trees.

He began to jog to her and she bounced on the balls of her feet, anticipating his hug; the feel of his arms around her as she inhaled his clean scent. Her smile faltered as he passed her, muttering a quick, 'Hey, Dominique.'

She turned and watched as he walked further into the surrounding forest and embraced her sister, Victoire, in a tight hug and pressed a not-so-chaste kiss on her lips. They stayed that way for several agonizing minutes until they noticed Dom there, her mouth agape and eyes rounded in shock. Victoire gasped, Teddy looked uncomfortable.

Victoire placed a well-manicured finger to her lips, 'Shh, pleeze, Dom. Don't say anyzing to Máman or Dad.' Dom rolled her eyes at Vic's exaggerated accent that she always spoke in when she came back from a summer in France. 'I'm leaving for my last year at Hogwarts day after tomorrow and I had to say goodbye. You understand, right?'

Dom nodded silently, her eyes shifting between the pair. Victoire smiled brightly and hugged her in appreciation. Dom stood shocked; Victoire didn't do that much, hug her, everyone else maybe but not her. Teddy ruffled her red hair as he passed, his arm wrapped around Vic's shoulders in a friendly manner, at least, that's what it would look like to the others.

'Thanks, Dom. You're a great friend.'

At thirteen, Dominique Weasley felt her heart shatter to pieces as she watched the man she'd fallen in love with so many years ago, walk away with her sister; her tall, blonde, perfect sister.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this is short but it is simply the prologue. I know in TLC, I said Victoire was celebrating her three year anniversary with Teddy in the second chapter; that's true, but the family didn't know about the two of them. What do you guys think? I'm planning on putting a song at the beginning of each chapter; the song will either relate to the chapter, inspired me in some way for a particular scene, or just something that I was listening to as I was writing it. Please, leave some feedback in a review or PM. -Adri**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here's the first chapter, guys! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Haven't Met You Yet

By: Michael Buble

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
_I came up with a million excuses_  
_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_Hmm...hmm.._

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck_  
_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And baby your love is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every possibility_

* * *

She watched the waves crash against the sand, the tide creeping ever closer to her. She pulled the sleeves of her Weasley jumper further down her arms and laid back in the sand, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso; her fiery red hair fanning out on the small stretch of beach she occupied. The tears pricked her eyes burningly as she remembered him sitting at the dinner table yesterday, his arm stationed on the back of her sister's chair. His grey eyes, the same eyes that was passed on to any and every Black descendant, twinkled as they told her parents of their relationship.

Her parents' happiness and approval angered her to no end, the memory of it had her running out of the sitting room where they all sat together, claiming she needed fresh air. Teddy had come for dinner again and their sweet displays of affection had Dom's stomach roiling in disgust. She marched out onto the beach in nothing but a pair of denim short shorts and a jumper that covered her tank top in the middle of winter. She closed her eyes as her mind began to wander.

* * *

'_Did you see them, Dom?' James said excitedly as he followed her onto the train and dropped his belongings into the same compartment as her, the family compartment. She ignored him and sat beside the window and leant her cheek against the cool glass._

'_Your dad is going to have a fit once he finds out,' James said gleefully._

_Soon, James walked away, most likely to say good bye to his parents and tease Albus some more. Dominique opened her eyes and peered out at the crowded platform. A flash of blue caught her eye and her gaze zeroed in on the pair. She felt her heart clench as she watched Teddy kiss her sister with a passion she'd never seen. She shut her eyes tightly and rubbed them with her knuckles as if trying to rid them of the sight. _

_The whistle blew and her family filed into the compartment and much to her chagrin, squashed between Louis and none other than Victoire. She tried her best to ignore her sister, but when they had called a family meeting and Victoire explained to Al and Rose, in that annoying French accent, about something, it was all she could do not to make sarcastic remarks to the blonde. Of course, she nearly bit off James' head for some insensitive thing he said and felt horrible afterward._

_She literally bit her tongue when Victoire's friend, Jacqueline, came in and the two started whispering about Teddy._

* * *

'Hey, are you alright?' an anxious voice called out to her.

She opened her eyes and saw a figure clad in jeans and a heavy-looking sweater approach her. He pulled down his hood and she looked up into his bright green eyes, his brown hair flopping over his forehead.

'God, you must be freezing!' he exclaimed as she stood up, her head barely reaching his chest. He quickly unzipped his hoodie and draped it over her shoulders.

'No, really, it's quite alright,' Dom tried to protest through her chattering teeth. Realizing how cold she was, she quickly zipped up the jacket and smiled at him gratefully.

She looked him over as he adjusted his shirt. He wasn't much taller than her five feet, maybe five inches taller than her. He had longish, light brown hair that fell in his eyes. He fiddled with the cuffs of his long-sleeve blue shirt, tucking in the frayed ends.

'Who are you?' Dom blurted, clapping a hand over her mouth at her rudeness.

He smiled, revealing a set of white teeth with a slight, barely noticeable overbite. 'Jack Patterson, nice to meet you.' He held out his left hand which she shook hesitatingly.

'Dominique Weasley,' she replied, her voice steady.

'Sounds French,' he commented, flipping his brown hair out of his face. 'Weird last name though.'

'Yea, it is. My mum's from southern France. Everyone calls me Dom though. I hate being called Dominique.'

'I like that name, it sounds so elegant,' he remarked. 'You guys live in that house on the cliff, right?'

Dom blinked, 'How'd you know?'

'I was wandering around and saw "Weasley" painted on the white fence,' he explained. 'Then I came down to the beach and saw you lying on the ground. Which, by the way, is crazy considering what you're wearing. It's January for Christ's sake!'

Dominique blushed and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. He didn't know her last name which meant either he'd never been to England- although, her family was known all over Wizarding Europe and North America- or he was a Muggle.

'You're not from around here are you?' she asked. 'I've never seen you before and I've lived here my entire life.'

He grinned and she felt her stomach flutter, a feeling she only ever had gotten when she saw Teddy.

'I'm from California,' he answered.

'You're American?' Dom said in surprise. Maybe they didn't talk about the English war against Voldemort in California. Were there any Wizarding schools there?

'Yup,' he said simply, sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same. She sat next to him and said, 'What are you doing here? England's a ways away.'

'My dad's company transferred him to their branch in Bristol but my stepmom fell in love with a house here in Tinworth so he bought it. He's gotta make a two hour commute for work everyday but he loves Paige and wanted her to have whatever she wants.'

'Which house?' Dom asked interestedly although she had an idea which house it was.

'It's off a small road at the edge of town by that twenty-four hour diner. It's a two-story w-'

'White brick with blue shutters and big bay windows,' Dom finished smiling.

Jack looked surprised, 'Yea, how did you know that?'

'My sister and I love that house, ever since we were kids. I always said I would buy it someday,' she answered wistfully. 'So do you go to school around here?' she asked, hoping he'd been transferred to Hogwarts.

'My dad enrolled me into the high school on First Street. I'm a freshman.'

Dom felt her heart sink and her hopes vanish; he was a Muggle. She said weakly, 'Freshman?'

'Oh, right,' he slapped a hand to his forehead. 'You English call it secondary school. Do you go there? How old are you? I'm fifteen, sixteen in February. So, I believe that makes me year 11 or something. I'm not exactly sure.'

'I just turned fourteen yesterday,' she grimaced, both ignoring the previous question and remembering how her parents had forgotten.

'Well, happy birthday!' Jack exclaimed hugging her before pulling away and clearing his throat. 'Sorry.'

'Are all Americans so exuberant?' Dom teased before blushing. 'Thanks by the way. My family didn't remember except my little brother.'

Jack threw an arm over her shoulder and squeezed gently, 'Well, now you've got me, a new American friend to always tell you happy birthday.'

Dom smiled up at him and made to respond when a sharp voice called out, sounding rather close.

'Dominique Fleur Weasley!'

She winced as she turned to see Victoire standing with her hands on her hips, Teddy stood beside her looking apologetic.

'_Es-tu fou? Il fait froid ici!(__**Are you insane? **__**It's freezing out here**_**!) **You better get inside this instant!' Vic demanded.

Vic narrowed her eyes when Jack leant over and whispered, 'Does that guy have blue _hair_?'

Dom threw Teddy an icy glare to which he took a step back and said loudly, 'No, he doesn't really. We had a bet but he's stupid so he lost and had to paint it blue.'

'Oh,' Jack nodded.

'Dominique,' Victoire enunciated slowly. 'Did you not hear me? Get inside! _Je __vais__ le dire á Máman!__**(I'm going to tell mother!)'**_

'_Très bien! Je vais!__**(Alright! **__**I'm**__**going**__**!)' **_Dom said loudly.

Jack stood up hurriedly and held out a hand to help her up. She thanked him and began walking away. She paused when she felt his hand grasp hers.

'Wanna chill here again tomorrow?'

'I'm sorry, I can't,' Dom said regretfully as his smile fell. 'I go back to my boarding school tomorrow and won't be back until June.'

'Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later then,' he smiled, tapping her under her chin with the crook of his forefinger.

'Dominique!' Victoire yelled from her stance further up the beach. Dom started jogging over to her, shouting over her shoulder, 'See you this summer, Jack!'

It wasn't until she had slammed her bedroom door shut and looked at the full length mirror on it that she realized she was still wearing Jack's dark grey hoodie. She fingered the brand logo, "Vans", in the front before throwing herself on her bed, kicking off her shoes and snuggling into her pillow.

As she fell asleep inhaling the masculine scent of cologne, she thought maybe, just maybe, her heart would heal.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, so what do you guys think? Is this ok or should I scrap the story? Also, I am super excited! I've been listening to an Australian band called 5 Seconds of Summer (or 5SOS, read as 5sauce) for the past 3 years since they started on Youtube in 2011. Anyway, their album is FINALLY coming out in America on the 22**__**nd**__** so I've been very hyper lately and ended up writing two chapters for this little story. Enjoy, loves! -Adri**_

_**P.s. If any of you are fans of 5sos as well, message me and we can fangirl together! I don't know many people who listen to them where I'm from but now they're getting really famous so more and more fans are coming.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Now, I know this song might not really make any sense, but I chose it because it kind of reminded me of someone spilling secrets and I don't know I thought it fit somehow.**_

* * *

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

By: Panic! At the Disco

_Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,  
"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I'd chime in with a_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality._

* * *

'My daughter's graduated and is a professional Quidditch player!' Bill's booming voice echoed around the sitting room as he wrapped an arm around Victoire's shoulder. 'This is the happiest day of my life! My beautiful little girl is all grown up!' Victoire's cheeks tinged pink as she wiggled out of her dad's embrace and smoothed down her strapless, midnight blue dress and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. She beamed at Bill and kissed his cheek.

Dom sat on her arm chair, slouching over as she rolled her eyes and picked her cuticles.

'Dominique, _s'asseoir correctement! __**(Sit correctly!)**_' Fleur scolded her youngest daughter. 'Victoire would never slump like you insist on doing!'

Dominique rolled her eyes again, sat up and crossed her leg over the other. She pulled at the hem of her black skirt, her red lace blouse was itchy and her hair was piled atop her head in an elegant bun. She bounced her black-heeled foot up and down and watched as her Tante Gabrielle fussed over Victoire. Teddy smiled and hugged the older woman who was a copy of Victoire and Fleur.

Today, Vic had graduated and instead of going to the Burrow as per usual, the entire Weasley/Potter clan had gone to Shell Cottage to celebrate. Dom listened as her family continuously congratulated Victoire for being signed on as the new Chaser for the French National Quidditch team; she listened as James, Freddy and Louis planned a prank on Teddy which she heartily approved of; she listened as Rose complained about Scorpius Malfoy to anyone who would listen while Ron smiled proudly; she listened to Roxy tell stories of Hogwarts to Lily and Hugo; she listened to everyone as they spoke to each other but none to her.

It was always like that when she was at home. Everyone seemed to forget about her. Even at Hogwarts, everyone flocked to Victoire, because she was the oldest, prettiest and the Head Girl. The only thing that kept Dom from being thoroughly depressed after Christmas hols were the letters from Jack that her parents sent her. He would send them in the muggle post to her home and her mother would forward them to her. Of course, they were sent under an alias; Dom knew her father wouldn't take it well if he'd seen that a boy two years older than her was writing. The letters brightened up her days and she spent many nights writing her responses.

Dom sighed and walked out of the room, attracting no one's attention. As she walked out onto the porch, she grabbed the grey jacket she never left without, no matter the weather, and her small black clutch. She slipped it on as she walked down the steps precariously in her stilettos that Victoire demanded she wear. She sighed in pleasure when she removed the pins from her head, her hair falling in loose curls down by her waist.

She made her way into town to a small ice cream parlour. As she walked out, enjoying her popsicle, a male voice called her name. Dom felt her jaw drop when she saw a tall boy running toward her, a smile lighting up her face. _Who was this gorgeous boy calling her name and looking at her like she was the greatest thing ever?_ He scooped her up into a hug and spun her around, setting her down on her heels gently.

'I can't believe it's you!' he exclaimed looking her up and down appreciatively. 'You look so different since the last -not to mention only- time I saw you! I'd know that red hair anywhere!'

Dom blushed as she ran a hand up and down her sleeved arm self-consciously. _Wait,_ she thought. _Sleeved arm? The jacket! Jack!_

'You don't look too bad yourself,' she breathed peering up at him.

His light brown hair was longer, the ends brushing the nape of his neck. His vivid green eyes were framed by long black eyelashes. A glint of silver caught her attention and she looked past his captivating eyes. A small lip ring pierced his bottom lip, contrasting sharply with the dark pink colours of his mouth.

'Dominique? Hello? Anybody home?' Jack waved his hands in front of his face.

Dom shook her head slightly. 'What? Did you say something?'

Jack chuckled, 'I said, you dropped your ice cream. Lord knows why you were eating that though. Those are disgusting.'

Dom's brows furrowed and she placed her hands on her hips. 'Excuse me but lemon-lime ice pops happen to be mine and my Uncle Harry's favourite.'

'It's gross with a capital G.'

'You Americans don't know what you're talking about,' Dom dismissed as she began walking back home.

Jack walked next to her and quirked his eyebrow. 'I'll have you know that I've been a proper Englishman for the past six months. I've had the requisite fish and chips and have even mastered driving on the left side of the road. I've just gotten my driver's license,' he said proudly.

'Well goody for you,' Dom mock cheered as they neared the beachfront.

'Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Weasley?' jack questioned.

Dom shoved him lightly, 'No you don't, Patterson.'

She continued down the sidewalk but stopped when Jack touched her shoulder.

'Let's go sit on the beach,' he suggested. Dom hesitated looking in the direction of her home only a ways away. She could see several of her cousins running about the property.

'We don't have to if you don't want to,' Jack said jerking her from her thoughts.

'No,' Dom replied. 'I was just thinking that it'll be hard to walk in the sand in these deathtraps Victoire and my mother put me in.'

Jack shook his head. 'Women! Just take them off, walk barefoot.'

Dom scrunched up her nose in distaste. 'And get sand between my toes? Eww, no, I'll just make do.'

She began to take slow steps off the sidewalk into the sand and teetered dangerously in her shoes. She heard a sigh behind her and gasped as a set of strong arms lifted her off her feet. She looked up at Jack as he carried her bridal-style to a discarded piece of beach wood where he set her down. Dom gaped at him as he boldly pulled off his black t-shirt, leaving him in only a white undershirt; his khaki cargo shorts hung low on his hips, a strip of blue plaid boxer shorts visible as he plopped down next to her. He laid his shirt down on the sand and gestured for her to sit down on it.

'I know that wood is uncomfortable and I don't want you to get your skirt dirty,' he explained as she sat down, her legs crossed at the ankles. He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them. 'What are you all dressed up for anyway?'

'My sister graduated today,' she said, fingering the red frills on her blouse. 'They're having a party for her right now and to celebrate her new job. Everyone's there, the _entire_ family.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

Dom grimaced, 'It is when there's thirty plus people- not to mention our French relatives- crammed into one room all talking about how perfect Victoire is. Even my Uncle Charlie and his wife came from Romania! He never comes to anything!'

'It sounds as if you don't get along with your sister very much,' Jack noted.

Dom snorted, 'She isn't exactly my favourite family member.'

'Why not?' he pushed.

'Because she's Victoire. Sure, she's the oldest, prettiest and smartest one of the family that everyone loves but that's just it. _Everyone_ loves her, she can do no wrong. She's the perfect comparison that my parents, especially my mother, just love to utilize when I'm around,' Dom spit out bitterly.

'Dom!' James called out as he stopped in front of her, panting slightly. 'Come on! We're going to play Catch the Snitch in the backyard!' He ran off to where Freddy was waiting without staying for her response.

'Catch the Snitch?' Jack inquired, his brow furrowed.

'It's like tag and hide-and-seek together,' Dom lied.

'Oh well, let's go!' he jumped up and pulled her with him. As it was inevitable to happen, Dom tripped over her strappy heels and fell, dragging Jack with her, sprawling the two of them on the beach. Jack looked down at Dom whose chest was heaving with laughter, her blue-green eyes dancing with merriment. She stopped laughing as his face inched closer to hers. She held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to press against hers.

'Huh? Wh-?' she spluttered, opening her eyes as he jumped up quickly and she stood up hastily.

'Did you see that?' Jack cried bewildered.

'See what?' Dom asked slightly miffed.

'That guy's hair just changed from blue to brown!'

Dom whipped her head around and gasped when she spotted Teddy with his arms around Victoire, his hair a sandy brown. They continued to walk down the beach hand-in-hand until they noticed they were being watched. Dom could see Teddy's face go slack in fear and heard Victoire's intake of breath when she saw her sister and friend standing a few feet away.

'Dominique, isn't that your sister?' Jack said momentarily confused.

'Y-Yes,' Dom stuttered, making a shooing gesture to Victoire that had her pulling Teddy in the opposite direction.

'What's going on, Dominique?' Jack demanded, his green eyes blazing.

Dom gulped, 'It's kind of hard to explain.'

'Dom, I like you, a lot, so I'm going to ask you one time to explain. How did that guy just change his hair like nothing and neither you nor your sister look surprised?'

'Jack, I really don't know how to tell you this. I don't think I can.'

'Dominique, just tell me.'

She took a deep breath.

'I'm a witch.'


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: The song is strictly for the Dom and Jack scene toward the end (: Enjoy!**_

I Wanna

By: The All-American Rejects

_I never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth  
It's me for you_

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side_  
_Cuz it's never gonna be the truth_  
_Too far for you_

_But can you hear me say?_  
_Don't throw me away_  
_And there's no way out_  
_I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_  
_You wanna touch me too_  
_Everyday but all I have is time_  
_Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_  
_You wanna touch me too_  
_Every way and when they set me free_  
_Just put your hands on me_

* * *

'This is all your fault! How could you be so s_tupid?_'

'What do you mean it's all his fault? You're the one who was dumb enough to bring a Muggle home!'

'Newsflash! This is the beach, not our house!'

'Whatever, Dominique! Don't you dare blame Teddy for your idiocy!'

'Maybe if you kept your legs closed, he wouldn't be around as much and wouldn't have fucking used magic IN PUBLIC!'

Jack could hear their voices and tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy. He could hear a shuffling sound and a man's voice shouting at the other two, one he knew was Dominique. Jack finally succeeded in opening his eyes a slit and was blinded by the sun overhead. He groaned and sat up yet as soon as he did, a pair of hands pushed him back to the floor.

'What's going on?' he asked, shielding his eyes. Dom was sitting beside him and leaning over him looking worried. A man with brown hair hovered over him and a girl he knew was Dominique's sister stood next to him, her arms crossed over her chest. Upon seeing his hair, Jack realized that the man had changed his hair colour from blue to brown. He'd asked Dom and she said she was a witch and he'd fainted.

'Are you alright?' Dom asked brushing his hair out of his face.

'Let the boy breathe, Dom,' Teddy advised. Dom glared at him and hissed. 'Shut up!'

'Don't you dare talk to him like that, Dominique!' Victoire shrieked, placing a hand on Teddy's chest.

'Oh, get over yourself, Victoire!' Dom snapped, standing up and getting into her sister's face which was made easier by her heels considering she was several inches shorter.

'_Vous gamine stupide! Tu es tellement enfantin! __**(You stupid little brat! You're so childish!)'**_ Victoire yelled, stabbing a finger in Dominique's chest. Dom pushed Victoire who nearly fell but was caught by Teddy.

'Don't you dare call me a brat! _Vous êtes l'un gâté ici! Vous êtes comme une quêté d'attention whore! __**(You're the spoiled one here! You're such an attention seeking whore!)'**_

Victoire stood up quickly and pushed Dominique who fell to the floor and hit her head on a nearby piece of beach wood. She gasped in pain and pressed a hand to her head. By now, Jack was fully awake and had rushed to her side. Victoire, fairly upset with tears streaming down her face, looked down at her sister.

'Don't you ever speak to me again!' she hissed in revulsion. She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Teddy behind. Dom bit back tears as she looked at the blood that dotted her fingers. Jack looked at Teddy hopelessly who seemed unsure of whether or not he should follow his girlfriend.

'Hey!' Jack called, catching his attention as Dom started to slip into unconsciousness. 'Do something! She's bleeding over here. Forget your prissy little girlfriend and help mine!'

Teddy shook his head and knelt beside Dominique pulling out his wand. He glanced at Jack for a moment but considered that he had already seen some magic, a little more wouldn't hurt.

'_Episkey!_' he said swiftly, hoping the spell would work on her head wound.

The blood stopped seeping through her hair and the small cut healed. Jack watched in fascination as Teddy waved his wand and muttered, '_Rennervate.'_

Dominique's eyelids fluttered open as she looked up into the faces of the two boys above her. She felt her breath catch as she noticed the worry in both of their eyes. She shut her eyes again and groaned silently. She felt her stomach jolt uncomfortably. Here were two boys that she fancied immensely, both worried about her and she wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, Teddy was with her sister; on the other, he'd just healed her. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that had Jack not said anything, Teddy would've left her there.

She held a hand to her forehead and sat up. 'Jack,' she breathed, pressing a hand to his face. 'Are you alright?'

Jack looked at her incredulously. 'You just had a huge argument with your crazy sister who pushed you to the floor and cracked your head open then left you there yet you're asking how _I'm _doing?'

Dom shrugged, 'Happens all the time. Well, not literally with the blood and stuff, but we do argue. But, it's not every day that you're told your friend is a witch who can do magic.'

'Girlfriend,' Teddy corrected, his face set in a smirk.

'What?' Jack and Dom said, snapping their heads in tandem as they looked questioningly at him.

Teddy sat back on his heels, his hair changing back to its typical blue; after, of course, he checked that there were no more muggles around. 'Girlfriend,' he repeated.

'What are you talking about?' Dom asked confused. 'I think you are the one who hit their head cause Jack and I are just friends.'

Jack looked momentarily put out but then nodded in agreement albeit dejectedly. Teddy shrugged his shoulders.

'Could've fooled me,' Teddy said in response.

'And why is that?' Dom asked, her hands on her hips once again.

'Oh, I don't know,' Teddy pretended to think. 'You guys were acting pretty couple-y from what I could see down the beach. He didn't say a word when you told her you were a witch, although he did faint so that could be why. Oh, and he said- rather yelled- and I quote, "Forget your prissy little girlfriend and help mine." Yes, that's what he said.'

Teddy smiled innocently at Jack who was biting his tongue and looking thoroughly embarrassed. Dom hadn't said anything and had been staring at him with her jaw dropped.

'You said that?' she whispered.

Jack blushed and cleared his throat. 'Well, yea, I mean he was over there worrying about his pouty blonde girl while you were here bleeding to-'

Dom had launched herself at him and was kissing him with abandon. She plunged her hands in his hair as his gripped her waist. They broke apart gasping, Jack at her with happiness shining in his green eyes.

'So, I take it you don't mind I called you my girlfriend?'

'Hell no,' was her reply.

'I guess this means you are?'

Instead of answering, she pressed her lips to his softly. Both were so consumed in the other that neither noticed when Teddy slipped away. Even if they had, neither could've cared less.

* * *

_**A/N: I've decided to add another chapter here just to see how it's perceived. I haven't updated much on either of my stories and I'm sorry for that. This chapter was prewritten so the note down at the bottom is from when I first wrote it.**_

_**A/N: The spell Teddy used to awaken Dominique after she passed out was previously known as "Ennervate." However, J.K. Rowling changed it to "Rennervate" because the previous meant 'to weaken' instead of her intended meaning, 'to awaken.'**_


End file.
